love and dreams
by Smithycool
Summary: Maura is finding it hard to tell Jane how she feels and Jane is trying it hard to keep her dreams from turning into reality. (M rated for the other chapters to come)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the first fanfic that I have ever done so please let me know what you think. I kinda now were it is going but if you have any ideas please let me know.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Jane not at work what if someone walks in" Dr. Isles said

Jane gave her a look that Maura knows she could not say no to and leaned in and started to kiss Jane. Jane sat bolt upright her hart racing she swallowed and took in a deep breath to try and slow her hart rate. Jo Friday had also sat up and was know looking at Jane. It was just a dream Jane thought as she leaned back into her pillow. It was the third one this week. She closed her eyes to try and get back to sleep when her phone started to ring.

"Rizzoli... on my way" she said as she got out off bed, Jo Friday had already gone back of to sleep by the time Jane left for the crime scene.

As Jane walked over to the body that lay face down on the decking she found it hard to concentrate on what was going on around her, as all her senses were fixed on the medical examiner Dr. Maura Isles, and the memory of the dram that she had just woken from a smile played across her lips.

'Hi' Maura said looking up for the body

It took a moment or tow for Jane to resize that Maura had spoken as she was looking down the opening of Maura's top that showed off her cleavage.

"What we got doc," Detective Korsak asked handing Jane a coffee.

Jane tried to focuses on the dead body and not Dr. Isles. As Maura started to reel off the number of things that could be the course of death Jane looked up to see detective frost walking towards them.

"What you got Frost" Jane said as she walked over to him leaving Dr. Isles with Korsak.

* * *

Back at the station Jane was in the bullpen chatting to Frankie,

"Can you get all the CCTV footage and ask in the local shops to see if anyone remembers this guy"

"Sure but why are you not down in autopsy? You and the doc had a falling out," Frankie asked

"NO I'm sure Dr. isles is more than capable of doing the autopsy without me it's not like we're joined at the hip". Jane snapped back as Frankie headed for the door fast as he could he know it was not a good idea to argue with Jane when she was like this.

* * *

Down in the morgue Maura was just finishing off the autopsy when Korsak walked in

"Have you seen Jane"? He asks

"No she did not come down with I text her to inform her that I was starting the autopsy. In fact she hasn't spoken to me for the last couple off days" Maura replied not looking up manly because she was upset and was struggling to hide it but also because she had just found something interesting on the body.

"Have you too fallen out"? He asked

"I don't know" Maura said under her breath still not looking up at Korsak

"Ok but if you see her can you tell her I'm looking for her"

"Off course detective" Maura said this time looking up. Detective Korsak was almost out the door when he saw Frost heading his was

"Hey has Maura finished the autopsy?" Frost asked

"Yeah but I don't thing she is in the mood for talking" Korsak said trying to stop Frost for walking in on the inevitable melt down that Maura was heading for. Frost did not listen to Korsak and continued as he did he notice Maura was not with the body so he decided to look in her office.

"Ah there you are do you have the autopsy report for Jane" Frost asked

"Why did Jane not come down and get it herself?" Dr. Isles asked fighting back the hurt that she had felt. Frost shrugged his shoulders

"Here it is," she said as she walked past him

"as I'm done here I will see you in the morning" she continued as she left her office and headed home

* * *

After an uneasy sleep she was woken to the sound of the television Maura slipped out of bed and headed downstairs to investigate. As she walked in to the living room she could see Angela curled up in at one end of the sofa.

"Sorry did I wake you doc?" Angela said looking up

"No I couldn't sleep." Replied Maura as she sat at the other end of the sofa.

"I've got a lot on my mind." She continued trying not to look Angela in the eye

"Any thing I can help with" Angela asked switching off the TV and looking at Maura.

Maura looked at her for a few minutes deciding if talking the mother of the woman she had feelings for was the best thing to do, than after a few minutes of silence Maura spoke with a very shaky voice.

"Have I done something to upset Jane"?

"Not that I know off why" Angela replied looking puzzled

"Because she is not talking to me and…. and" Maura broke off Angela looked at her.

"You know that what ever it is you too will sort it out" Angela paused as Maura looked at her trying to tell her the real reason she was so upset that Jane was not talking to her with just the look on her face with that Angela understood

"And things just got a lot more complicated." Angela adds


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N First chapter was all about Maura so made this about Jane a little bit of them together. **

Frost walked in to the bullpen holding the autopsy report that he had just gotten of Maura.

"Heres the repot you asked for" handing it to Jane

"Thanks is she still here" she did not look up

"umm" Frost hesitated

"well"

"No she has gone home" he finally said sitting down at his desk.

After a cupel more hours Korsak got to his feet and left followed by Frost, Jane was the only one left she had a strange feeling about this case but could not put her finger on in, she repeatedly went over the autopsy report and all the information that they had managed to gather but it was not adding up.

She could feel her eyes getting heave and decided that resting her head on the desk and shutting her eyes might help her understand the case.

* * *

_*Dream*_

_*Detective Rizzoli said a woman's voice Jane lifted her head off her desk to see Dr. Isles standing at the side off her desk with her white lab coat done up Jane looked around but there was no one to be seen Jane could not hide the smile that had appeared on her face._

_"What can I do for you Dr. Isles" Jane said standing up and moving so she was face to face with the doctor_

_Maura took a step closer to Jane her smile and eyes becoming very suggestive of what she wanted Jane to do for her. "I think you know" she final said as she undid her lab to revile that she had nothing els on Jane's eye could not believe what she was seeing she could feel the wetness between her legs. She slowly took in the beautiful Dr before moving in and kissed her, her hands made there way down the doctors body the doctor moaning her name as she was trying to undo Jane's trousers to get to the place they doth needed to be touched._

* * *

Jane's phone began to ring as the sound got louder she released that it was not in the dream.

"Rizzoli"

"Jane whats going on with you and Maura"

"Ma its nothing just something I need to sort out and how do you there is something wrong" Jane got up and started to head home

"Coz Maura and I had a chat she is really upset"

At this Jane felt her heart stop it felt like someone had punched her in the stomach she never wanted to be the course of Maura being up set

"Jane are you still there"

"Yeah ma I'll sort it" Jane said putting the phone down she hit the button to go down in the elevator but it was taken to long so she ran down the stairs two at a time when she burst out of the station the cold morning air hit her, she stopped to think were was she going home to sleep or to Maura's to try and explain everything?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi sorry that have not updated been snowed down with work. And had a bit of writers block.**

* * *

Before Jane know it she was stood outside Maura's front door waiting for Maura to answer normal she would have walked straight in but tonight she thought better off it.

* * *

Inside Angela and Maura were still watching TV when there was a knock on the door Maura looked over to Angela and asked

"Are you expecting anyone"

"No" angela replied looking from Maura to the front door. Maura stood up and walked over before she opened the door she looked out the window to her surprise she saw Jane standing there. She thought for a moment about not opening the door it was only when she realised that her heart rate had increased that she decided to open the door.

* * *

Jane stood waiting hoping that this was the right thing to do when she noticed the door being opened, as soon as her eyes feel on the beautiful doctor she could not help her self it was like someone had taken over her she walked forward and kissed Maura hoping that she was expressing all the things she felt at that moment in time. She had not noticed her mum standing behind the sofa looking at them both.

"JANE!" her mother shouted

Jane and Maura looked over to Angela both going red,

"Um hi ma" Jane said walking over to the kitchen to get a beer, Maura followed to pour her self a large glass of wine. no one said anything but just looked at each other. Maura had not been expected Jane to turn up at hers what with the case and the way she had been towards Maura that when Jane had kissed her the felling shock her right to her core.

* * *

**Ok I know its short but still am having writers block any ideas welcome hope you like it.**


End file.
